Las Vegas Wedding
by Hardcore Maslow
Summary: Kendalls best friend Logan is getting married to Carlos. While Carlos and Logan get the final preparations ready to have the wedding of thier dreams. Kendall invites a experienced escort over to thier hotel.


Kendalls P.O.V.

Kendall knew what the bell ringing at his Las Vegas Hotel meant and he answered it without delay. Opening the door up to a brown haired pretty boy in jeans and a hot pink shirt. "Well you going to invite me in or do you want to fuck me in the hallway?" The boy maybe 18 or 19 said as he flashed a smile.

"Oh yes please come in." Kendall said as he opened the door more for him to come in and shut it. "Nice hotel so what are you doing here in Vegas?" Kendall replied "I'm here for a friends wedding." James sat on the couch. "Well you look pretty young. if Your name is Kendall right? I'm James. When you called in to the escort service they said you wanted a young muscular boy.

"Do I look fine to you?" "Oh yes very much!" Kendall said after looking James over quickly. "But Yes I am young im only 18." Bringing Kendall in for a sloppy kiss "You look younger then that even maybe 17? But I don't care as long as you have what I need." Kendall pointed to a stack of hundreds in the table. "Good since you have what I need I'll give you what you need." James took off his shirt revealing his toned six pack.

James continued as Kendalls hard on grew. "My services cost 500$ for an hour and that's what you booked me for. I have another client after so I can't stay longer." James walked over and put the 500$ in his back pocket and started taking his pants off. "So you have 56 minutes left we can do whatever you want from this point on."

Kendall looked blankly at a near naked James all he had on was a blue speedo. "Well baby you want this?" James asked puzzled. Rubbing his soft toned abs. Kendall responded nervously "I of course want it but im a virgin. I've never even seen a boy naked even. I know you must do this all the time but I expected you to help me out a little."

James came over and kissed Kendall on the lips softly. "I apologize I should have been less forceful. Let's go to your bedroom. I'll guide you through it." James and Kendall walked together into bedroom. James walked behind Kendall and put several kisses on the back of his neck.

"James that feels so good." Kendall said as James reached around Kendall and undid his pants. "Well let's see if we can't make it feel even better." James said as he whispered from behind the blond haired boy.

James took Kendall over to the bed layed Kendall down with him and turned him away from him as he reached his arm around Kendall and started stroking hard. Kendall was quickly melting in James hands. "Want me to spit on your cock and make you cum?" "Yes J-james I love it. But I want to have sex." "Baby I want you to cum now. Do you know how much I've wanted to have a young blond haired boy like you cum onto my chest lately?"

James spit on his hand. With Kendall moaning from the loss of touch. "Shhhh baby im right here. You have so much more to cum in your balls im sure. Just let it flow baby. We can fuck right after." James put his hand back on Kendalls manhood. James rubbed Kndalls chest with his other hand. With a loud moan Kendall shot a huge load of sperm all over his bed sheets. The escort felt the young boys sperm flow over his hand. "I bet that felt nice Kendall." James turned him around planted a kiss on the blond boys cheek. James smiled big "Looks like your finished im gonna get dressed and go." Quickly recovering from what had happened, Kendall realized what James had done.

James P.O.V

James knew by now how to tell a the difference between a one time customer and a repeate customer. A couple of quick questions and James knew that Kendall wasn't worth his time. After he saw how inexperienced Kendall was he got him hard knew how to coax a quick load from him. "Why should I have to waste my talents on someone who im not going to see again?" James thought as he finished up the blond boy.

Kendalls P.O.V

"I can't believe I let you trick me into cuming so quick." This got a quick chuckle from James who now has put his last piece of clothing on. "Don't worry Kendall your not the only one. Besides we both know why I'm in this business. If I see a opportunity like that im going to take it. I know you were leaving after the wedding and I wouldn't see you again. Besides I have regular clients to please so Im going to have to say goodbye." A clearly angry Kendall yelled "Fine! Have fun getting your ass fucked by people who want to use you.

"Too bad you won't ever get to have me." James blew a quick kiss and was on his way to get the money when he heard the front door to the hotel room open

Sorry the long wait for a new story. I've been working on others and second parts to them. Please review if you want to see it continued.


End file.
